feudfandomcom-20200222-history
Bette and Joan
Bette and Joan is the subtitle of the first installment of Ryan Murphy's anthology drama series ''Feud'', focusing on the backstage rivalry between Joan Crawford and Bette Davis during the production of their 1962 Oscar-nominated film [[Wikipedia:What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (1962 film)|''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?]]. The season was picked up by FX with a straight 8-episode-order on May 5, 2016. Murphy will executive produce alongside Alexis Martin Woodall and Plan B Entertainment's Brad Pitt and Dede Gardner. Jessica Lange and Susan Sarandon also will be credited as producers, and the show will be co-run by ''American Horror Story executive producer, Tim Minear. The pilot is based in part on the script Best Actress by Jaffe Cohen and Michael Zam, which Murphy purchased. It will premiere on March 5, 2017 on FX.Ryan Murphy Anthology 'Feud,' Starring Jessica Lange and Susan Sarandon, Set at FX Synopsis Bette and Joan tells the story of the legendary rivalry between Joan Crawford and Bette Davis during their collaboration on the Academy Award®-nominated thriller [[Wikipedia:What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (1962 film)|''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?]], and well after the cameras stopped rolling. The series explores how the two women endured ageism, sexism, and misogyny while struggling to hang on to success and fame in the twilight of their careers.http://www.fxnetworks.com/shows/feud Cast Main Cast *Jessica Lange as Joan CrawfordFX Orders Ryan Murphy Series Feud with Jessica Lange, Susan Sarandon | Deadline *Susan Sarandon as Bette Davis *Judy Davis as Hedda Hopper *Jackie Hoffman as MamacitaRyan Murphy FX Series ‘Feud’ Sets Tim Minear As Co-Showrunner, Adds Jackie Hoffman To Cast *Alfred Molina as Robert Aldrich *Stanley Tucci as Jack L. Warner *Alison Wright as Pauline JamesonAlison Wright Joins Ryan Murphy’s FX Anthology Series ‘Feud’ Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Dominic Burgess as Victor Buono *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Olivia de Havilland *Sarah Paulson as Geraldine PageSarah Paulson joins Ryan Murphy's Feud *Kathy Bates as Joan BlondellKathy Bates Joins Ryan Murphy's Feud as Bette Davis' BFF Joan Blondell *Kiernan Shipka as B. D. HymanJessica Lange uses famed Amy Schumer sketch to explain Feud relevance to today *Molly Price as Harriet FosterMolly Price Joins Ryan Murphy’s FX Anthology Series ‘Feud’ *Billy Meade as Bill AldrichFeud on IMDb Production Development and Conception The Ryan Murphy series was picked up by FX on May 5, 2016.‘Feud’: Ryan Murphy Lands Third FX Anthology With Susan Sarandon, Jessica Lange Murphy was inspired to create the series by looking at the lack of women in Hollywood, after several reports pointed to the startling few number of women and minorities positioned behind the camera. Since then, Murphy made a real commitment to diversity in his company, hiring 50 percent women and minorities, and from that, he saw an opportunity to do something meaningful. "What came out of that for me was a lot of very moving sentiments from women, and from that I decided to jump off into ''Feud," Murphy told reporters at the Television Critics Association winter press tour on January 12, 2017. "I wasn't interested in doing anything that was quote unquote campy. I was interested in something deeper and more emotional. What happened to them was painful," he said, referring to the way women were often unwillingly pitted against one another by a male-run system that had no regard for women once they'd aged. "I think there's something much more delicate and moving, and for me, what I love about the show is the issues in the show are modern and women are still going through this sort of stuff today. Nothing has really changed. We really wanted to lean into that aspect of the show."Feud: Bette and Joan: 6 Things to Expect From Ryan Murphy's New Series Executive producer Dede Gardner agreed with Murphy's sentiment about Feud's relevancy in 2017: "I think the show is deeply modern. I think it's delicious in its celebration of a town that was less crowded, but I don't think it romanticizes it. I think it's called it out for its truisms, but it was brutal. These women were treated brutally and made to treat one another brutally," she said. "I think we could stand to improve a great bit." Casting On May 5, 2016, Lange and Sarandon were announced to star as Joan Crawford and Bette Davis. Alfred Molina, Stanley Tucci, Judy Davis, and Dominic Burgess also joined the cast, in the roles of Robert Aldrich, Jack L. Warner, Hedda Hopper, and Victor Buono, respectively. In August 2016, Catherine Zeta-Jones and Sarah Paulson joined the cast playing Olivia de Havilland and Geraldine Page.Catherine Zeta-Jones To Play Hollywood Legend In Ryan Murphy’s ‘Feud’ At FXSarah Paulson Will Play Geraldine Page In Ryan Murphy’s ‘Feud’ For FX In September 2016, it was reported that American Horror Story executive producer Tim Minear would be co-running the series with Murphy. Jackie Hoffman also joined the cast as Mamacita, Crawford's housekeeper. In November 2016, Molly Price, Kathy Bates, and Alison Wright joined the cast of the season, in the roles of Harriet Foster, Joan Blondell, and Pauline Jameson. In January 2017, it was announced Kiernan Shipka was cast in the season as Davis's daughter, B. D. Hyman. Filming Filming for the first season of Feud began in September 2016 in Hollywood, California, and officially ended on February 4, 2017.Photos: Lange, Sarandon Filming FX’s FeudLange and Sarandon Morph Into Screen Legends Joan Crawford and Bette Davis on Set of Ryan Murphy's FeudSusan Sarandon on Twitter: "It’s a wrap on @FeudFX." Marketing Murphy gave several interviews about the show during the 2017 Winter TCA Press Tour.Why Feud Will Never Tackle Taylor Swift vs. Katy Perry in Future Installments The show's first teaser trailer was released on January 19, 2017, and the second on the following day.The First Teasers for FX’s Feud: Bette and Joan | Vulture That same week, Lange and Sarandon appeared on the cover of Entertainment Weekly as Crawford and Davis.This Week's Cover: Inside Ryan Murphy's Feud: Bette and Joan Two commercials for the show also aired during Super Bowl LI.Feud: Bette and Joan's Super Bowl Commercials Will Get You Excited for Old Hollywood Drama Episodes Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Posters= Bette&Joan-Promo1.jpeg Bette&Joan Promo 2.jpeg Feud-EW.jpeg EW Bette and Joan Promo.jpg |-| Character Promotionals= Bette and Joan EW.jpeg Joan Crawford Portrayal.png Bette Davis Portrayal.png Bette and Joan Smoke.png Bette Puppy.jpeg Bette & Robert.jpeg Bette Promo.png Joan Promo.png Bette and Joan.jpeg |-| Promotional Logos= Bette and Joan Logo.jpeg|Teaser Logo Bette and Joan Logo 2.jpeg|Social Media Logo BJ Title Logo.png|Title Sequence Logo |-| Promotional Events= FeudTCA.jpeg Feud TCA 2.jpg Feud TCA 3.jpg Feud TCA 4.jpg Feud TCA 5.jpg Videos Invitation FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX|First Teaser for Bette and Joan Hollywood Drive FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX|Second Teaser for Bette and Joan Fight Feud Season 1 Promo FX|Third Teaser for Bette and Joan Stars Feud Season 1 Promo FX|Fourth Teaser for Bette and Joan Main Title Sequence FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 FX|Title Sequence for Bette and Joan References Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Upcoming Seasons